Family is more
by familyisimportant
Summary: John has to take care of his three orphen cousions. He is confident they will get on fine with his best friend Sherlock. There is one problem, Count Olaf had followed them to Lundon. Will John be able to keep them and himself safe?
1. Chapter 1

John turned from his laptop to glare at his best friend. "Sherlock! Did you change my password again?" He was about to answer when the phone rang. "I'll get it. Hello? OH, Okay,I'll try. Yes, I will meet them there in ten minutes." he hung up. "Sherlock, I have to meet some family members. I will be back as quickly as I could. Kay?" He got a non-committal grunt in response. "Be right back." He headed out.

When he got to the air port, three kids were waiting for him. "Cousin John?" John smiled at the girl. She was pretty with kind intelligent eyes and raven-wing black hair. With her was a smart-looking boy with the same colored hair, glasses perched dangerously on his nose. At his side was a little girl. "Violet, Klaus, Sunny." he greeted. His young cousins walked up to him. "You really don't have to do this." Violet said, giving him a worried look.

John laughed and shook his head. "Do you really think I will not? I don't care how much danger you're in, you are my family. Besides, I'm pretty used to it by now. Come on, there is someone I want you three to meet. Oh Violet, do you still like performing those experiments?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason." he replied. To himself, he thought Sherlock will adore her. Violet, the eldest, was a very smart and kind girl. Being an inventor, she was always experimenting with something. John always wondered how she could make a gadget out of everyday items so quickly. He thought that was why he put up with Sherlock, his experimenting nature reminded him of Violet. "Now when we get home, I want you to tell us about this Count Olaf person. Sherlock might find it interesting."

"Sherlock?" Klaus asked. The second eldest was just as smart and sweet as his sister. As a habit, he read every chance he could get. John made a mental note to buy as many books as he could. They were almost to 221B baker street when danger struck. John heard the car first. He turned to see it heading directly for them. "Get down, guys!" he cried, pushing his three cousins out-of-the-way. He managed to get out-of-the-way himself.

"John, are you ok?" Klaus asked, his voice worried as he helped his older cousin. "Yes, who was that? Not that Olaf person?"

"Glagh." Sunny answered which ment something like "If so, it did not take him long to find us."

"Come on, Sherlock will not be happy to hear about this."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock, we're back!" John called, looking around the empty flat. "Hello, John." They turned, standing behind them was a kind, elderly woman. "Hello, Mrs. Hudson. These are my cousins, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. They will be staying with us for a bit." Violet held out her hand. Klaus did as well. When she reached Sunny, the young baby gently nipped her hand. "That's her way of saying she likes you." Violet explained. Sunny was the youngest of the Baudelaire children. "Well, as long as she don't bite on the furniture." John nodded, adding teething rings to his ever-growing mental shopping list.

They walked up the stairs to their new flat. Sherlock heard John's greeting, and in three minutes, he was in, with him was three children. He looked them over. _The eldest girl is an inventer, her hands show sings of working with machinery. Her eyes speak of intelligence. I have to ask her to help with some of my experiments._

_The boy reads often, fingers show where he turns pages, glasses keep sliding off his nose. The baby loves to chew on things. Shows anyone she meets she likes them with a soft nip to the hand. All four shaken up by something. John has scrapes on his elbows, he must have fallen on the side-walk. _ This he thought to himself. Out loud he asked, "What happened?''

Before John could even try to stop him, Klaus answered, "We were nearly ran over by a car. I'm Klaus, this is my older sister, Violet, and my little sister, Sunny." John shiged as Sherlock turned to him, barely hidden fear in his eyes. "You were almost hit by a car?! Who, who will want to go after your cousins?" Now or never. "They were not after them, not directly. They were after me."

* * *

**Uh-oh, Sherlock is not going to like this! Olaf better look out, he is in big doo-doo.**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!?" he did not see that coming. "I knew that was a bad idea." John murmured, rubbing his head. How was he going to explain all this to his best friend? Lucky, Violet spoke up. "There's a Count Olaf after us. He was one of our relatives but,"

"I already know about that. I recognised you three as soon as you came in. How did he find you so quickly?" Sherlock leapt up, pacing around. John gently moved his cousins out-of-the-way. At least he did not react as strongly as he thought he would. So, maybe explaining will not be as hard as he thought. "I have to take them. They really don't have anyone else." Sherlock frowned. Why did John think he had to prove it? He was already planning on asking, "Violet, don't!" he turned. The eldest, Violet, looked up from where she was examining one of his experiments.

He strolled to her. "You like inventing things, don't you?" she looked taken a back. "Why, yes, I do." Sherlock gave a small smile. "Good, will you like to help with my experiments sometimes?" Her grin was bright enough to light the sky. "Why, yes, I would love to!" His smile seemed to widen. "Excellent! Now the three of you have to share a room until I could talk to Mycroft about getting extra rooms." The way he said Mycroft said he did not want to talk to him at all.

"They will have to be somewhere near, or they can stay with Mrs. Hudson. That way, we will all be under one roof, so to speak." John added, smiling slightly. He knew the four of them will get along.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Sherlock woke to see a little, sleeping girl curled up against his chest. "Sunny. Sunny!" he shook her gently, then a little harder. The little girl slowly opened her eyes. "Glage?" (What?) She asked. "Sunny, what are you doing in here?"

"Okie."(Bad dream,) Sherlock understood."You had a bad dream? What was it about?"

"Olaf." he was not good with this sort of thing, but he willing to try. "Don't worry; I will not let him hurt you, any of you. Now, go back to sleep." with a small smile, she did just that.

John stretched from where he was sleeping on the couch. He had given Violet, Klaus, and Sunny his room for the night. Soon, two of his cousins came down. "We can't find Sunny," Klaus said, frowning slightly. "We looked everywhere.'' Violet added. John went to see if Sherlock knew, and smiled.

"Guys, come here, quietly." Violet and Klaus came to Sherlock's door. There, on the bed both Sunny and Sherlock were fast asleep. Sherlock's arm was wrapped protectively around the baby. They left, quietly shutting the door behind them. John left to get some supplies, telling them he will be back soon. When Sherlock and Sunny woke, he gently gave her to Violet. "Where's John?" he asked. "He went to get some things. He said he will be back soon." He could not explain why, but Sherlock had a bad feeling about that.


	5. Chapter 5

He began to get ready to go to Scotland Yard. Suddenly, a girl's voice stopped him. "Where are you going?" He turned to see Violet standing behind him. He knew he could not leave them there alone. What if Count Olaf came when he was gone? Even though he would never admit it, he kind of liked the three children. "I have to go to Scotland Yard to find information on Count Olaf's current where abouts. Coming?" With a small smile, Violet rushed to tell her brother and sister to get ready.

On the way, they saw John. "And where are you four gong?" he asked with a warm smile. Sherlock explained his plan. John knew his friend was right. "But Lastrade will need to know everything. It might take us a while." He told his cousins. When they reached Scotland Yard, Sally came strolling up to them.

"Hello, freak." She said, and then spotted the three children. To her surprise, John snapped at her. He was not in the mood to hear her taunt Sherlock. "Don't you have anything better to do, Sally?" he growled as they walked past. "Where are you going?"

"To see Lastrarde."

"Why?"

"That is really none of your business." Sherlock answered, shutting the door to Lestrade's office in her face. Lastrarde looked up with surprise. "Sherlock, who are they? What do you need?" Sherlock answered, giving each child a look Lastrade could only call brotherly affection. "These are John's cousins. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire. We need to know the current location of one Count Olaf, who is after the Baudelaire children."

''That will take a while, but I will see what I can do." As they were leavening, Lastrarde stopped Sherlock. "Take care of them." Was all he said.

Sherlock was up late, working on an experiment, when he felt a small tug on his pants leg. "Sunny, I thought you were in bed." He murmured, not looking up. He had peeked into Mrs. Hudson's apartment earlier that night. He secretly counted his lucky stars their landlady agreed they could sleep in her apartment. "Gha." (I can't sleep) she told him.

He looked up and scooped the baby girl off the floor. Looking into her blue eyes, he asked, "Another nightmare?"

"No."

"What is troubling you then?"

"Grag?" (Why did she call you a freak?) Sherlock frowned, thinking of who Sunny could be talking about. Then he knew. "What Sally said, that's bothering you?" She nodded, burying her head into his shoulder. "Glagh" (Your not) He had to strain to make out her muffled word. He gave a small smile. "No, just, observant. She thinks that way because I don't show many emotions. I don't let myself care much."

"Gha?"(Why?) She asked, looking up. "When I do, I often end up losing those I care about. My line of work is very dangerous."

"Hal, gles."(You care about us, we will always be here.) As if to make her point, she shifted deeper into his lap, looking around as if challenging anyone to take her away. He could not help but smile. Normally, he would laugh at such a statement. However, something made him want to tell Sunny the truth. "You're right; I do care about you, Violet, Klaus and John. It's like I have three brothers and two sisters instead of just one brother. I will do anything to protect you four."

"Gogh."(I know.) She said sleepily, falling asleep in his lap. He smiled down at her, stroking the baby's hair. He did not know they were being watched.

Count Olaf gave an evil smile. 'Soon,' he thought, lowering the binoculars.

* * *

**OOkay, this one is a little longer. I just hope I did not make Sherlock too ooc.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock knelt next to Klaus. The boy was examining a bug crawling in the soil under the rock he lifted. The two talked as they watched the creature. When the animal was safe, he put the rock down. Sherlock looked at Violet, his eldest charge. The 14-year-old was looking up at a tree. She was thinking of how to keep a tree from toppling on top of the house. Her head was always full of different inventIons.

Sherlock looked a the time on his cell phone. It was 6:30 PM! Why did John not call him? Something told him something was wrong. "Guys, it is time to get home!'' Without a word, Violet and Klaus stood to go. They looked at Sherlock. His body was stiff, he seemed agitated . Violet spoke up. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" he turned to her.

"I don't know, yet anyway. I will as soon as we get home.'' Once there the three were terrified. "Someone has forced their way in here." he said examining the shattered lock on the door. Even though he appeared calm, Violet could tell he was scared. He walked as quickly as he could. "John, Sunny!" he called out. There was no answer.

He rushed upstairs and looked around. The others were right behind him. When he came out of John's room, he was pale. "They're gone.''

"There is something different about him."

"Oh, come on, Sally. People like _him _do not change!" When they reached Lastrade's door they heard shouting. "I swear to God, Lastrade, if that blackguard had hurt John and Sunny, I will strike him so hard, the Chinese police will be towing his body out of one of their rivers!" he stalked out, two children right behind him. "Anderson, Sally." he murmured as he walked past.

She started to respond ad usual, but stopped herself. "Sherlock." he paused, and turned to give her a small smile,then went back to the door. She turned to Anderson. "You were saying?'' he nodded. Something was different.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunny moved as fast as her little legs could carry her. Considering her age,(14 months) that was pretty fast. Then she heard a famliar voice. A deep baritone, barely hidden panic in his tone. "Glah!" (Sherlock!) she cried out. Hearing her, the man turned, releif briefly on his face, then, this time, open worry. Suddenly, she felt someone pick her up. "Glugh! Sou me go!" (Hey! Let me go!) The voice from a few weeks ago came from next to her. "I think she wants Sherlock."

"Why? What does he know about kids?" Hearing the unture insult and the nasle, terrible voice, Sunny decided she had enouth. "Algo! Le hse bene tkling care of ges!" (Alot! He has been taking care of us!) With that she bit his hand, hard. "OWWW!" He yelled, dropping her. Swiftly regaining her feet, she continued to run torwards the man she was begining to consider a brother. He scooped her up and held her close to him. Anderson stalked up glaring daggers at her. "She bit me!" He snarled. LAstsrarde looked between Anderson Sherlock, Sally and Sunny. "What?" was all he could think to say. "I am sure whatever reason, he deserved it. Sunny, are you hurt?"

"No." He felt some of his worry lift. "Where's John? Is he hurt?" In answer, she nodded, burrying her head into his shoulder, and pointed. "Ges hdg." (In there.) He turned to the inspector. "Hold her. Don't worry if she nipps you, It means she likes you. Come on, Sally!" Sure enouth, as soon as they headed towards the werehousee, Sunny decided she liked the inspector, and gently nipped his hand, giving him a warm look. "Well, I like you too." He said, returning it.

"Le gure Sally?" (Why did he pick Sally?) Violet translated, looking expectially at the official. He smiled, remebering when he found out. "Because for them, the insults are an act. Sally cares a great deal for him and him for her. She is Sherlock's little half-sister."

"WHAT?!" Anderson had heard him.

* * *

**I know, not the best. And yes I had to add that little twist in there. The way she told Juhn to stay away in the first episode of Sherlock shounded more like a threat than a warning. The tone while they were insulting each other made it shound more like a game than the real hatred Anderson has for him.**


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT!?" the cry made both Sherlock and Sally jump."Oh, man. I am in serious Doo-Doo." She grumbled, rubbing her head tiredly. Sherlock put his hand on his little sister's shoulder. "Forget him. When we save John, _I_ will deal with Anderson." As they returned to their search, she heard him murmur, "Didn't see what you saw in that idiot, anyway." She gave a small chuckle.

Sherlock did not stop looking for his flat mate, best friend, and brother in every way but blood. His sister was just as worried as he was. "Remind me to put an ABB, All Blackguards Bulletin, on this Olaf fellow." She said, looking at her brother. Sherlock was heading towards a crevice. He gave a low chuckle. "Good one, Sally, I, Oh my God! John!" He shot like a bullet out of a gun into the crevice. Sally rushed after her brother to see John Watson lying on the ground.

"Is he okay?" she asked, bending down next to them. Sherlock gave a small sigh of relief. "He's Okay. He is going to have a nasty bump and splitting head ach when he wakes up, though," As if to prove his point, John let out a groan, rubbing his head. "Sherlock? Sally? What is going on? Where's Sunny?" The last part he said in a near panic. Trying to get up, he winched and stumbled a little. Sally helped Sherlock get him up. He spoke first to her, then to john. "Thanks, sis. Calm down a little, John. Sunny is alright, she is with Lastrade. The same can't be said for Anderson's hand, though."

At this, Sally and Sherlock both snickered. John looked at them both "Sis? What do you mean? Nevermind, tell me when we get home. My head hurts too much right now." Whe the three got outside, the saw an angry Anderson waiting for them. "We need to talk." He said, grabbing Sally. "Let her go, Anderson." Sherlock said, not in the mood to deal with him. He did not lestion and kept pulling Sally. "Let me go!" she yelled, hiting him hard enough to knock him back serverl feet. She went back to her brother and friends. Together, they headed home.

* * *

**Okay, mycroft will be making an apoperance next chapter. He is not going to be happy, eighter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock looked out, and rolled his eyes. "Great, just perfect." His tone cause all four of his flat mates and half sister to look up. Sally went to the window to see what had troubled her brother. "Oh, no." She groaned. "Of all the times Mycroft wants to talk, now is not the time." John reached for the aspirin; something told him he was going to need it.

Soon, the door downstairs banged closed. John winched and Sunny looked up from her new key rings Sherlock had bought her just yesterday. Yep, deffently needed that aspirin. He already had a head ache.

He was about to have a migraine. "We need to talk." Mycroft said when he stepped in. Soon, a full argument started between the three siblings. He felt his head ache grow. He grabbed the aspirin, taking one quickly, burying his face in his hands. None of them noticed Violet and Klaus retreat to their rooms in Mrs. Hudson's flat downstairs to escape the noise. And they did not see Sunny toddle up behind Mycroft.

That is, until Mycroft felt four sharp teeth in the back of his leg. "Ow!" He yelped. Sunny came out from behind him and went to Sherlock. He scooped down and picked her up. "Who is," Then, he saw John. "What happened?" Sure he could speak, Sherlock told Mycroft everything, including what led up to Sally's to quote his words, 'un lady-like break up with Anderson. He looked at his baby sister. "If it was me," he said with all seriousness, "I would have went for the mouth and the through."


	10. Chapter 10

John sighed, rubbing his head. "Will someone please explain how Sally is your sister?" Sherlock smiled softly. "She is our half-sister. We have the same father, but different mothers." John had to admit, that made since. "What happened?" John knew he had to tell them, but doubted they will believe him. Even he did not believe it.

"Sunny and I were staying home when. Sherlock, he looked like Moran. I know it could not have been him. It surly looked like him, though." Sherlock turned to Sally. "Sally, could check to see if there were any break-outs or break-ins in Dartmore?"

"I'm already on it." She answered, briefly looking up from her cell phone. "I will tell my men to keep a look out for anyone with Sebastian Moran's description."

"He would also have a limp and trouble sitting. Sunny nearly bit his knee off when he tried to take us. When we got to the werehouse, she stood on a rock and bit him," John looked at Sally, and paused. "Well, you know. When he tried to strangle her, I moved to protect her. Next thing I knew, I was waking up with Sherlock and Sally leaning over me, a splitting headache, and a bump the size of a small country on my head." He winched, rubbing his head at the still fresh memory.

They stared at Sunny. She looked smug at the fact. Sherlock gave a small laugh. Something told him the little girl had much more surprizes in store.


	11. Chapter 11

Olaf looked up with barley hidden annoyance as Sebastian Moran walked in. There was a limp in his right leg. "What happened to you? Where are the orphans?" Olaf asked, glaring at him. They had been friends once, but after Moriarty's death, they had grown apart. Moran glared right back. "I was attacked," he growled between clenched teeth, "by a medium sized dog." He sat, winching a little. He sifted as if he was having trouble getting comfortable.

Olaf could not help himself. He gave a small teasing smile. "Are you sure it was _just_ one dog, Moran?" Moran's dark expression did not lighten. Instead, it seemed to darken. "Yes. Just one medium-sized dog. That happened to know the most sentive parts of my body." He wondered why Olaf helped him get out. After Moriarty's death, he had dropped out of contact and their friendship had become almost nonexistent. A few days ago were the only time Moran had seen him in three years.

Olaf winched in sympany. He only knew one 'dog' that did that. "Sunny?'' he asked, rubbing at his own knee. "If she is a small girl with daggers for teeth, yes." He answered gruffly. Then, in a half-hearted attempt at hummer, he added, "She tried to eat my knee!"

* * *

Sherlock headed towards St. Bart's. He had to analyze the dirt he found in the werehouse. He knew it came from the west end part of town. He even narrowed it down to one of three locations. He just needed to prove which location. That is where the analyst came in. As usual, Molly was there. For once, much to his surprise, Sherlock found he did not mind.

"Hello, Sherlock."

"Molly." He answered not even looking up from the microscope. She hesitated, was it worth trying again? Deciding it was, she spoke quickly, as to not lose her nerve. "When you're done, maybe, well, we could get some coffee?" Sherlock looked up, studying the girl in front of him. _Novus, unsure, more uppity than usual, looking at me like, oh. OH._ He understood, she was asking him to come with her. "Not right now. How about tonight?"

He did not know why, but Molly's grin and chipper "Alright!" filled him with warmth. He found he did not mind that, either.

* * *

**Ohh! I think everyone knows what is happening here! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

By the time they met up again, it was too late to go to a coffee house. Sherlock suggested they had coffee at his place instead. When they got there, Sunny was in the living room, chewing on her favorite key rings. Molly saw the little girl. "Oh, hello, there." She said bending down. Sunny gently nipped her hand.

She pulled back, surprised. There was a low chuckle from behind her. She turned to see Sherlock standing in the door to the kitchen, holding two cups of coffee. "That is Sunny Baudelaire, John's baby cousin; she is like a little sister to me. She does that if she likes you. Violet, Klaus, and John must be in their rooms." He said, handing her a cup. Molly's curiosity was roused. Like many people, she had heard the story of the three Baudelaire children.

"Is that what the dirt annalist was for?" She asked, taking a careful sip of her coffee. Sherlock nodded his head, doing the same. "Yes. John and Sunny were both taken yesterday.'' He told what happened the day before, including Sunny biting Anderson's hand and Sally punching him. They were so busy talking they did not see Sunny sneak up behind Molly, a sly look in her eyes.

Molly laughed. For some reason, Sherlock found he liked it. "Well, he deserved it! I can't believe Sally is your half, Ow!" She felt an uncomfortable prick in the middle of her back. She jumped forward in shock, her lips touching Sherlock's. Surprised, they both pulled away. Sherlock saw Sunny; she had a small smirk on her face. "Sunny!" he said sharp, reproving. "Gleg? (What?) Sunny asked, looking innocent as only a baby could.

Molly shook her head. "No, its okay, Sherlock, I kind of liked it not the biting. I mean the kissing. It was," she hesitated; trying to bring herself to say the word she so wanted to say. Sherlock knew what she wanted to say. He had to agree with her. Then he said, "Good?'' She nodded. "Yes, exactly."

They looked at each other as Violet and Klaus came up to see what all the noise was. They stopped when they saw the way Sherlock and Molly were looking at each other, Sunny chewing her key rings, a satisfied look on her face. Both knew those looks well. It was the same look of love that Violet and Klaus had on their faces when they met Duncan and Isadora. Quickly, and quietly, they left.

When it was time for Molly to go, Sherlock led her down to the street, hailing her a cab. Before she got in, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you as soon as I could" he said. "Okay." She murmured, kissing him back. He watched the taxi carrying the girl he loved, and then went back in. He looked at Sunny. "You did that on purpose, did you?'

"Ogle."(Maybe.) She answered. They both knew she did.

* * *

**Sometings, it just takes a little 'outside' help to know your feelings for someone.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock looked up as John's phone rang from the prxime of their kitchen. "I'll get it." There was silence for a moment, then a clatter, like many metal objects falling from a counter. Sherlock leapt up and headed for the kitchen. "John?" He called. Then he saw him kneeling on the ground, holding on to the counter for support.

He moved to his side. John had his phone clutched to his chest. He looked like he was going to collapse completely. "You better sit down." Sherlock said, gently leading him to the coach. "Now, what's wrong, John?" He shook his head, and handed Sherlock his cell phone. As Sherlock finished reading the text, John found the strength to speak. "They have her, Sherlock, they have Harry."

Sherlock went as quick as he could. There was more to the dirt then he thought. The properties discovered by his annalists increased the field of search. Now, instead of just the two or three places as he first thought, there were several different spots that could very easily be Olaf's hide-out. Even more places where they could be hiding John's sister.

He looked at Violet. The young girl looked worried. They had to find Harry, for John's shake. After getting that text, he had called her home a hundred times. Each time there had been no answer, and each time John had left a panicked voice mail, asking her to call back when she got home. She never did.

As a result, John was near panic. Sherlock needed to finish the samples he and violet collected. Both had half of the first sample. Now they just had to compare it to the properties of the new samples. When they reached Bart's, Molly was at work. "Hello, Sherlock." she said, voice cheerful. Sherlock gave a small smile and kissed her cheek. "Goodmorning, Molly."

She knew something was wrong. "Sherlock, love, what is it?" Molly asked. He could not bring himself to lie to her. "They have John's sister."

* * *

Olaf closed his eyes. He thought about the last time he had surprised his two friends. He had caught the 9 PM plane. He did not get there until about 6 am. Moriarty and Moran looked up with complete shock. Moran spoke first. "Olaf! We didn't, are you alright?" At that point, he was begining to wish he at least tried to get some rest on the plane. He nodded before he passed out.

When he woke, he was lying on a couch. Both Moran and Moriarty was watching him. Moran's face was open with worry. Moriarty's face only showed expression in his eyes. They, too, were worried. He was pulled out by the memory by the door opening. As he expected, it was Moran. He looked like he had been in a fight. Seeing Olaf's questioning look,he simply said,"She fought back."


	14. Chapter 14

Molly stared wide eyed at him. "What?" Sherlock nodded his head in response. "I am sure she is in the west part of town. We need to," before he could even finish a thought, she kissed him. It was not the gentile kiss from last night. This one was full of a passion Sherlock did not know Molly had. She pulled away with a small chuckle. "Maybe now I can get a word in edgewise. I want to help. There is no way I will chance loosing you now I have you." Sherlock did not know what surprised him more, Molly's words or the passion in her kiss.

He did know he did not want anything to happen to Molly. Not when he was uncertain of the danger himself. He was just as scared about losing her. "Molly," He saw the demined look in her eyes. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. He gave a small sigh. "Fine. You could help. But if there is any shing of trouble, I want you to back down." He kissed her with the same passion she did. "Understood?" She nodded, all she could think to do at the time.

"Good." He said, halfing each of his samples of the dirt. "Here, the first is the one in the tracks I found at the werehouse. The rest are from the locations from the west end. If we could narrow it down to one or two, we would have more chance of finding her." The three got to work comparing the chemical element of each sample. Before long, they had a good idea where to look.

* * *

Moran sat heavily in the chair next to his friend. They just looked at each other. Finally, Olaf decided to break the silence. "Remember when I payed you two a surprise visit, and ended up passing out as soon as I got here? I was so tied from the flight, I could barely stand." Moran gave a small chuckle. "Yes, how could I forget? You scared a year's worth of growth out of us. You should have heard the curses and threats Moriarty said." This time it was Olaf's turn to laugh. "That was fun."

The room grew quite. Finally, Moran asked the very question that has been bothering him for three years. "Why did you leave?"

"There were too many memories at the time. Not this time." Olaf did not know the team heading his way.


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock Holmes stalked to Lestrade's office. Sally once told him she helped him out with somethings. Sherlock went in to see Sally and Lestrade bending over some paper , Anderson was there too. His head snapped up, and he sneered. "What are _you_ doing here?" Sherlock ignored him. Sally looked up and glared at her ex.

Anderson kept going. "I don't," WHAM. Anderson cluched his nose. Blood covered his hands. Sherlock glanced at his half sister, eyes wide. She looked at her brother. "What? Sherlock, what is wrong?" His eyes turned to the inspector. "Why didn't you tell me Lestrade. "Why didn't you tell me Olaf was in Lundon."


	16. Chapter 16

Lestrade stared at him with surprise. "What do you mean, Sherlock?" Sherlock glared right at him. "He has John's sister, Harry. " Anderson let out a scoff around the napkin he was holding to his busted nose. "What makes you," he looked at Sally, and stopped. She was glaring at him. "Anderson," she growled, "either shut up or go away. If you don't, you are going to have more that a broken nose to worry about!" Clearly frightened, Anderson fled the room.

Once he was gone, Sherlock started laughing. "I can't believe you just did that. Good work, sis." He was proud of her, and it showed. He had often told her he did not think Anderson was right for her. He even hinted it at crime scenes. Lestrade cleared his through. "Can we get down to business now? Sally and Anderson were helping me verify a report that a man of Olaf's description was in London. The report was filed three days ago. It came in two days after you came to me with your request. I was going to have Sally bring it to you, but we got a grudging report from Dartmore prison."

Sally added, "You were right. There was a break-out two days before John and Sunny were kidnapped. The guard stationed outside Moran's door was found murdered, Moran was missing." Sherlock let out a low groan. "Out good." He murmured. Sebastian Moran was Jim Moriarty's best friend, and just as dangerous, if not more so.

If he was out, they were going to have one heck of a fight on their hands. "I don't understand. Dartmore is a high security prison. How did he get out?" Sherlock remembered what Violet told him about Olaf. "He must have had help. Violet once told me when she and her brother and sister sprung a trap on Olaf and his men, Olaf would get them and himself away with just a few scrapes of his own. The way she spoke, he is an American version of Moriarty, with no qualms about killing. This sounds like his work. Sally, get the others." He took a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Molly, and gave it to Sally. "Make sure Molly gets this. " She looked down, and smiled. "I will."


	17. Chapter 17

He should have known Molly would not let him leave her behind. As soon as he stepped into his John's Violet, Klaus, and Sunny's flat, she was hugging him. "I am coming, too." She said looking right into his eyes. "Molly," he began, but her finger on his lips stopped him. "I am not letting you walk into danger without being there to help." She murmured, replacing her finger on Sherlock's lips with her own.

Sherlock knew trying to talk sense into his girlfriend will be a disaster. Trying to leave her here will end up with her following him. So he knew there was only one course of action to take. "All right. But you make sure you stay close." He answered, kissing her back. Someone cleared their through behind them.

They turned to see Sally, John, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny looking knowingly at them. On the way, he went over his plain with Molly. "Each of us has a part. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny will be setting traps in case Olaf's men try to escape. Sally, John, you and I would be keeping Olaf and Moran busy. After the traps are set, Sunny will join us. We will keep them busy so Olaf would not have time to get them out. After the rest of his men are out of the way, we will go straight for Olaf and Moran."

Molly remembered the feel of Sunny's teeth gently biting her back to get her to jump. Something told her Sunny can bite much harder when she wanted to. "Now I know why you added Sunny." She murmured, leaning agenst him. With a small chuckle, he put his arm around her shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

Sherlock moved quietly, looking to each side and behind them. John was directly behind him. Sally was on the left, Molly on the right. They all knew what to do. John was to find and get Harry. After he filled her in, she would get out. That will be Violet, Klaus, and Sunny's ques to spring the traps. Once so, Sunny would join them to get Olaf and Moran.

The plan went almost perfect. John was heading away from Harry's cell. She had run towards the exit, while he went back to the others. Harry tried to get him to go with her, even after he explained the plan. He almost whished he did. Standing right in fount of him was Coronal Sebastian Moran.

He tried to slip past him, but was spotted. Without any warning, Moran lunched himself at him. John ducked aside, but Moran still got him. He landed on the ground with an offth. Moran headed towards him as he began to rise. Suddenly, sharp shouts came from the direction of his group. It sounded like a fight of their own. Moran grinned evilly at him. _Well, this is going to be interesting. _John thought to himself as he took a fighting stance.

He ducked the next charge and the next. The voices were getting closer. He recognized them instantly, and smiled. Sherlock was coming with the others. Suddenly, Moran's face filled with pain. "YEOW!" He screeched, leaping up to reveal a little 11 moth old girl. "Again, Sunny? Seriously?" John said laughing. Sunny looked at him like, why not? As she climbed down, Moran moved to grab her. Before he could, Sherlock flew forward, grasping his coat collar. "Let our little sister go!" Sally screeched, joining her brother.

Sherlock Molly and Sally were raining kicks and blows on Moran. Sherlock threw Moran hard agenst the furest wall. He crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Before John could check on his group, someone ran into him. It was Olaf, and he was not happy. He struck John, snarling furiously. Suddenly, he was pulled away. Sally placed her handcuffs on him, kicking him for good measure. That was when they headed the sirens. "Finally." Sally mumbled. By the time they returned, both Olaf and Moran were gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Sherlock smiled at Molly sound asleep on his shoulder. They have been up all night trying to track down Olaf and Moran. He knew his family will not be safe unless he was caught.

* * *

Olaf finished binding Moran's ribs, thankful he was still out, yet worried as hell. It was not like Moran. He remembered the first time he had seen his friends after having a run in with the Buldiliare children. He had told Moriarty he was fine. He glared at Olaf and hit him with the butt of his gun. When he came to, his wounds were neatly banged. He never did that again.

Next time, Sherlock better look out.


End file.
